Mi dulce odango
by gisella de chiba
Summary: Feliz día mi amado Mamo-chan, espero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no quieras, porque yo soy tú cabeza de odango!
1. Chapter 1

Mi dulce Odango

Las calles de Tokio estaban abarrotadas de gente, era un día como cualquier otro, eso sí era comienzo de fin de semana, por lo que las personas comenzaban hacer planes para ir a bailar, a la playa, visitar parientes, salir de compras, una y mil actividades que uno planifica para los fines de semana. En un puesto de videojuegos se encontraba una pareja discutiendo, aunque claro eso no era extraño, al menos no para los espectadores que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-Oye arrogante quien te mintió de esa manera?- pregunto serena con burla en su voz.

-Mentirme? A que te refieres cabeza de odango- pregunto confundido Darien, hace solo unos minutos habían estado discutiendo de las pésimas notas de su princesa.

-Pues a que más va a ser, a esa chaqueta verde por supuesto- le dijo divertida viendo como su egocéntrico seguía sin entender a qué quería llegar ella.

-Que tiene mi chaqueta cabeza de odango?- volvió a preguntar Darien sin comprender a que venía el tema y el cambio drástico de la conversación o más bien debería decir de la anterior pelea.

-Mira no se quien fue, ¡pero te lo dijo yo!, así que deberías agradecerme el consejo ¿de acuerdo?

-De que hablas cabeza de odango- perdiendo ya la paciencia.

-Ahh en verdad no te das cuenta, esa chaqueta es espantosa Chiba, pero no te preocupes solo quítatela y entonces… no espera ni así jajaja seguirías igual de espantoso jajaja- serena comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de rabia de Darien, para ella había sido una broma fabulosa, él se la merecía, hace unos veinte minutos había llegado triste por sus malas calificaciones, porque justamente ese día había sido la entrega de los boletines y él va sin contemplaciones la comenzó a molestar y ella solo pudo pensar en el que le dirían sus padres en casa, las burlas de su hermano, pero…. Tal vez en el fondo lo que más le molestaba era que justamente el, la creyera una tonta, así que llena de rabia y coraje se decidió por cambiar la conversación y molestarlo. Y tomo como burla aquella asquerosa chaqueta, porque a decir verdad en verdad era fea.

Darien la miraba con rabia, una rabia al verla burlándose de él, pero su enojo creció cuando escucho a Andrew intentando sin éxito contener la risa, al parecer el opinaba lo mismo con respecto a su vestimenta.

-Pues mira cabeza de odango, yo no te dijo nada sobre ese peinado ridículo que tienes desde que te conozco…. No sé, no te parece que ya estas algo grandecita para seguir peinándote como una pre-escolar- fue la réplica que se le ocurrió a Darien en ese momento, la risa de serena ceso de inmediato y Andrew abrió los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, se quedó pasmado por las palabras de su amigo.

-Uhh bueno al menos yo parezco una jovencita, no como otro que ya parece un viejo de treinta y de paso amargado- dijo serena enojada al ver que su broma había sido replicada ingeniosamente, decidió seguir dándole más, para ver si así aprendía a no molestarla más.

-Jajaja ¡sí! una jovencita irresponsable, impuntual, llorona, que es mala en sus estudios, que solo se la pasa jugando videojuegos, leyendo mangas en vez de estudiar, que coquetea con cuanto chico se le pasa por delante- Darien se estaba pasando con lo que estaba diciendo, él lo sabía, serena lo sabía, inclusive Andrew lo sabía, sin embargo este solo podía ver la escena que estaba aconteciendo delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

-Que es lo que te molesta Darien? Que yo pueda dormir todo el día y a la hora que se me dé la gana y que si soy llorona, si soy la peor en la escuela, si solo quiero jugar, ese es problema absolutamente mío sabes?, no deberías entrometerte donde no te llaman y si coqueteo con cuanto chico se me pase por delante ese también es problema mío yo no tengo la culpa de que otros si sean amables conmigo y les responda de la misma manera.

-Ahh entonces si un imbécil viene aquí y te saluda y te invita algo, tú tienes que ser amable simplemente porque si, ese no es el comportamiento de una señorita decente- Serena lo miro con furia y entonces dio el golpe mortal.

-Si soy amable con alguien eso es asunto mío y de mis padres, pero tú que vas a saber de eso si tu ni siquiera eso tienes- dijo cerrando los ojos y adoptando una pose de una persona engreída y que se cree superior-, seguramente tus padres te vieron y se dieron cuenta de que no valías nada y por eso te abandonaron, tu madre en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo amargado que eras, de seguro corrió a los brazos de su esposo para suplicarle que de deshaga de ti jajaja no me extrañaría que ahora tengan otro hijo mejor que tú más amable, mas cariñoso, mas…..

-Bastaa- fue cortada por un grito proveniente de su amigo Andrew, dirigió una mirada hacia él y pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de su amigo, entonces volteo para ver a su eterno rival y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y comprendió que había sido una persona horrible.

La cara de Darien reflejaba el dolor, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas contenidas, no sabía si eran de coraje, rabia o tristeza. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura, ella había sido quien había provocado aquellas lágrimas y aquel estado en el que se encontraba Darien.

-Darien…..- Andrew intento decir algo, pero de su boca no salía nada más que el nombre del susodicho, no había pensado jamás que aquellas peleas infantiles de sus dos mejores amigos terminaría en algo como aquello, el no comprendía el dolor que Darien estaba sintiendo, pero podía hacerse una idea, era la primera vez que lo veía de aquella manera, era la primera vez que observaba a Darien dejando ver sus sentimientos, pensó en una y mil cosas que decir para romper aquel ambiente, pero nada….. Dirigió una mirada a Serena y se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado muda, sin habla, estaba paralizada en su lugar con la vista fija en un solo objetivo y ese era Darien, parecía que ella también quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para arreglar lo que había hecho, pero evidentemente no sabía que era lo que tenía que decir, no sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas, porque sin lugar a dudas había ido demasiado lejos….. demasiado.

El corazón de Darien Chiba se había detenido por unos segundos al escuchar lo que le había dicho la cabeza de odango, le dolía el pecho con cada palpito que daba su corazón, demostrándole que aún seguía vivo, que seguía allí, en aquel lugar, le picaban los ojos debido a las lágrimas que acudieron en cuanto las palabras de Serena llegaron a sus oídos, no podía creer, que ella, justamente ella, aquel ángel, que siempre era amable con todo el mundo, que nunca ni en sus más remotos sueños o más bien pesadillas fuera a decir algo como eso. Su mirada se encontraba vacía, recordando cómo había perdido a sus padres y junto con ellos su única familia, su deseo de vivir, de reír, porque cuando los había perdido con ellos se fue todo… alegría, sueños, esperanza, confianza, estabilidad, siendo tan joven… siendo apenas un niño tuvo que enfrentar la cruda realidad, había aprendido a la fuerza lo que era la soledad, lo que era no sentirse amado por nadie, el ser objeto de burla por no tener padres, tener que depender solo de él, saber que cuando llegaría a casa no habría nadie esperándolo con una sonrisa cariñosa y unas palabras de afecto, que no encontraría una comida caliente preparada por su madre, que nunca podría conversar con su padre sobres sus dudas.

Se encerró en sí mismo, desde aquel fatídico día nunca más volvió a ser lo que un día fue, un niño sin preocupaciones, alegre, sociable, feliz….. Y entonces la conoció a ella, aquella hermosa niña rebosante de alegría, de felicidad, de sonrisas y amor que estaba dispuesta a darles a todos un poco de esa mágica luz, por eso…. Por eso jamás esperaba de ella algo como eso, le dolía en el cuerpo, en el alma, en el corazón.

¿Por qué justamente ella? Le dolía tanto, porque ella sin saberlo era la única persona de quien le dolían aquellas crueles palabras más que cualquier otro se las hubiera dicho, en otro esas palabras no hubieran dolido como lo estaban haciendo. Las lágrimas por fin rodaron por sus ojos zafiros, su respiración se volvió un poco errática y…. se fue, sin mirar a nadie, sin querer mirarla a ella, por primera vez no quería verla. No volvió la vista atrás, en cuanto estuvo fuera del establecimiento hecho a correr como hace ya mucho que no hacía, corrió, corrió y deseo haber muerto en aquel accidente junto a sus padres… otra vez.

-Yo… yo….-Serena seguía allí en ese mismo lugar sin poder mover ni un solo musculo, vio sin poder hacer nada como Darien se iba de allí, sin mirar a nadie, sin mirarla a ella, como pudo ser capaz de decir aquello, no entendía, no se reconocía a sí misma. Andrew se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, seguía con la vista fija por donde se había ido su mejor amigo, no pudo hacer nada, para cuando reacciono él ya estaba lejos. Miro a Serena, se encontraba tan enojado con ella, como pudo decirle eso. Cómo?

-Serena como fuiste capaz de decirle aquello?- pregunto aturdido por lo que había pasado.

-Yo… yo.. Lo siento yo no quería… yo…-las palabras le salían entrecortadas debido a las gruesas lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos azul cielo.

-Con decir que lo sientes no solucionas nada Serena, además no es a mí a con quien deberías disculparte y si no querías no tendrías que haberlo dicho nadie te obligo a decir eso Serena.- fueron las frías palabras del que era su amigo.

-Pero es que el comenzó Andrew, el comenzó yo solo me defendí – dijo la cabeza de odango con la voz ahogada debido a las lágrimas.

-¿¡Defenderte!? de que hablas Serena eso no fue defenderse, eso fue ser cruel.

-Él siempre está molestándome, siempre está criticándome, por una vez que yo…

-¿Una vez que? ¡Por dios Serena! tu y yo sabemos que desde que se conocen siempre han pasado la vida discutiendo, si lo sé, Darien no es precisamente un algodón de azúcar contigo, ya sé que él siempre te molesta por tus notas, que se burla de tu peinado, de cómo comes, pero dime alguna vez él te hizo sufrir o te hizo llorar o te dijo algo que te doliera en el alma. Dime Serena, alguna vez él fue lo suficientemente cruel como para que le hicieras eso a él, dime?- pregunto alzando la voz al final. Serena no dijo nada, agacho la cabeza, porque no tenía nada que decir, porque él nunca la había herido a ese punto. Pero Andrew continúo si querer detenerse.

-Sabes lo que le causaste, es la primera vez que lo veo de ese modo, es la primera vez que lo veo llorar, te das cuenta siquiera de lo que causaste, ya es suficiente para el saber que no tiene a sus padres, para que tu vengas y se lo recuerdes de eso modo, dime te gustaría que si tu estuvieras en su lugar alguien a quien consideras esencial en tu vida se burle de algo tan importante, tan serio, tan..

-Basta, por favor basta!- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin detenerse, le estaba doliendo mucho. Andrew al verla comprendió que ella también sufría y que estaba totalmente arrepentida pero solo pudo hacer algo por ella abrazarla y consolarla.

...

...

.

No lloren!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Porque? ¿Porque?...

Porque el destino había sido tan cruel con él, para arrebatarle lo único que tenía, a sus amados padres. Porque, que había hecho para merecer aquel castigo, ¿Qué?

Lágrimas... lagrimas cayendo sin cesar, sin poder detenerlas…. mas lagrimas

Hacía ya mucho que no lloraba, si lo pensaba con detenimiento seguramente fue en aquellos días de su niñez, cuando aún seguía en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas, de aquel accidente.

Aun recordaba lo que había pasado cuando despertó, adolorido sin saber dónde estaba, sin saber cómo había llegado a aquella habitación blanca, sin saber porque tenía la cabeza vendada, sin saber porque no podía recordar nada…

Es verdad, sus memorias… sus olvidadas memorias.

Algo tan frágil, tan humano, tan…. Hah cuando despertó aquellos hombres con batas blancas le habían dicho que sufrió un accidente, un accidente donde había perdido a sus padres, sus seres más queridos. Pero también había perdido su memoria, si, ¡como con sus padres no había sido suficiente!, tampoco recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Ni su nombre, ni el nombre de sus padres, como había pasada todo….. Nada. Pero recordaba aquel hermoso sentimiento de sentirse protegido, sentirse amado, querido, de saber lo que era la felicidad, de aquella hermosa calidez que se siente cuando tu madre te abraza, te dice unas palabras de cariño, te mima, te ama… también recordaba o más bien sentía, aquella sensación de completa protección, de seguridad, de cariño, de amor, que su padre le había dado….

Pero ya no tenía nada, porque ellos lo habían abandonado, porque sus padres habían muerto.

La muerte, algo tan banal para el… algo tan simple y a la vez tan complejo.

La muerte le había arrebatado a sus padres, sin avisar, sin dar un mensaje, pero si hubiera dicho que iba a llegar no sería la muerte ¡¿verdad?!

Muchas veces deseó haber muerto junto a ellos, muchas veces deseo haber muerto él y no sus padres, ellos seguramente estarían bien, tendrían otro hijo, otro pedacito de ellos a quien darle amor. Muchas veces deseo morir, muchas veces quiso… acabar con su vida, muchas, porque aquel sentimiento, aquella sensación de vacío, de soledad no lo dejaba ni un solo instante descansar.

La absoluta soledad… su triste realidad.

Aquella soledad que lo perseguía y lo consumía hasta reducirlo a nada, aquel vacío regresaba cuando llegaba a su frío y solitario departamento. Pero prefería no hacerle frente, hasta reprimirlo, entreteniéndose con sus estudios, con libros, la lectura una fiel compañera en momentos de tristeza, era mejor leer que pensar en su soledad, era mejor refugiarse y evitar a toda costa volver a sentir aquella tristeza, hasta que….

Hasta que la conoció a ella…. Aquella hermosa niña.

Un ángel, aquella palabra la describía, la primera vez que se la topo, no pudo evitar dirigirle la palabra, se veía tan hermosa, tan especial, tan llena de vida…. Tan preocupada! al parecer había sacado una pésima nota y se encontraba en la pesadumbre de saber que sería de ella, en cuanto llegara a casa. No pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar molestarla, no quería ver aquella mueca de tristeza y preocupación en su rostro. Su enfado (algo adorable, sus ojos furiosos y llenos de determinación, mejillas sonrojadas y sus deliciosos labios fruncidos en línea recta), observo como su rostro se iba poniendo rojo según avanzaba la pequeña charla /pelea que tenía con ella, era la primera vez que tenía interés en hablar con una chica, era la primera vez que deseo con toda su alma, tener a alguien como ella a su lado, tan hermosa, tan alegre, tan ella. Su hermosa cabeza de odango. Su resplandeciente princesa.

Los días pasaban…. Algunos largos y lentos, otros cortos y rápidos… pero mientras la viera a ella, su día seguramente sería maravilloso.

Cada día sin querer, sin poder explicarlo, sin poder evitarlo se la encontraba, siempre en situaciones oportunas que lo hacían decir una tontería, que lo hacían pincharla para que al menos de esa forma pueda cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella. Sabía que era infantil, pero no podía hacer nada porque aquella niña lo hacía tener sentimientos extraños, sentimientos olvidados, reprimidos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Amor ….. No hay palabras para describir ese sentimiento.

Aquel hermoso sentimiento, tan intenso, tan maravilloso, tan profundo, tan perfecto. Pero para él era como clavarle un cuchillo directo en su corazón. No quería recordar aquel sentimiento, no quería volver a sentirlo porque sabía que sin lugar a dudas, volvería a sufrir como aquella vez.

Miedo… el miedo recorría su cuerpo, tan natural como era tener sangre recorriendo por sus venas.

El más que nadie sabía que el amor no era solo símbolo de cosas buenas, también traían sentimientos como lo eran el miedo, la desesperación, la frustración, los celos ufff… tantas cosas, porque la vida era tan complicada ¿porque?... porque se tuvo que fijar en ella, la persona más tierna del mundo, la más espontánea, en el momento en que el acepto que la amaba, supo que nunca la tendría, ella querría tener a alguien que fuera como ella, alegre, espontáneo, de su edad, alguien que no le trajera amargura y tristeza a su vida, con un pasado tan triste.

Lagrimas…. Las lágrimas presenten en su rostro, eran un inminente recordatorio de que era humano, de que tenía corazón, que no era aquel ser frío y distante que mostraba a todo el mundo.

Sonrojo….. Su rostro comenzó a arder al darse cuenta de que ella lo había visto en ese estado, viendo caer de sus ojos lagrimas… lagrimas por ella. Un poco de vergüenza lo inundo al saberse descubierto, al recordar que se había visto tan vulnerable ante ella, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba. Seguramente ahora pensaba que era un tonto, por siquiera haber llegado a sentir algo por ella, aquel sentimiento tan fuerte por ella.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, el suave y reconfortante sonido de la lluvia, a él no le molestaba, amaba escuchar caer la lluvia, escucharla chocar contra el ventanal de su balcón, contra la ventana de su habitación, porque la lluvia lo hacía dormir sin recordar nada, era como un tranquilizante directo para su alma.

La lluvia….. El cielo lloraba pero el ya no lo hacía más, porque ahora el sueño lo envolvió y lo dejo descansar de la tristeza y la soledad…. La tranquilizante lluvia.

...

..

.

lo se, lo se!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El sol salió a la mañana siguiente en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, una hermosa jovencita abría sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar, aun recordaba lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en el Crown Center, su lugar favorito para pasar el rato y divertirse o al menos lo era hasta que cometió un terrible error, en su momento de desesperación le pidió a Andrew la dirección de Darien para buscarlo y suplicarle que la perdone, pero su amigo al verla en ese estado e imaginarse como se encontraría su amigo, prefirió no dársela, él pensaba que era mejor que los dos se calmaran por separado y entonces, solo entonces podrían hablar tranquilamente, sin volver a herirse.

Serena acepto aquello después de pensarlo un poco ya que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y se fue directo para su casa, cuando llego no encontró a nadie, por lo que paso desapercibida para todos los miembros de su familia, su madre seguramente le hubiera preguntado que le había ocurrido si la veía en el estado en el que llego a casa y ella no se encontraba con ánimos y fuerzas de explicar nada a nadie. Se levantó con cuidado, sentía su cuerpo pesado por haber llorado tanto, se dio una ducha, queriendo refrescar su cuerpo y borrar la evidencia de sus lágrimas, solo esperaba que su madre no se diera cuenta de nada. Bajo a desayunar, sorprendiendo a sus padres y su hermano menor, pues ella odiaba madrugar y mucho menos en fin de semana, pero les sonrió como si nada, comió y salió de casa diciendo que se encontraría con sus amigas en el centro comercial.

Lo del centro comercial era mentira, pero iba a ver a sus amigas porque necesitaba pedirles un favor, algo que solo ellas podían darle, claro si podían.

La primera en ir a ver fue a Rei, su amiga sacerdotisa, necesitaba consejos de ella, solo esperaba que no preguntara nada o al menos nada que fuera a ponerla en evidencia.

-Rei ….. Rei Dónde estás? Rei- se puso a gritar como loca, al no verla en la entrada del templo, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y volteo enojada para ver quien había sido. No le sorprendió en absoluto encontrarse con la mirada enojada de Rei.

-Se puede saber porque gritas como si alguien quisiera violarte- dijo una muy enojada Rei Hino.

-No seas exagerada Rei, no grite tan fuerte.

-Te aseguro que de aquí a América te escucharon, se puede saber porque me buscas con tanta desesperación- pregunto la joven sacerdotisa.

-Quería pedirte un favor Rei- pidió la joven rubia.

-Un favor? Qué clase de favor?- pregunto recelosa la hermosa pelinegra.

-Más bien son consejos jajaja- comenzó a reírse nerviosa por lo que iba a pedir.

-Uhhh haber dime en que te puedo aconsejar?- pregunto la joven.

-Esto…. Veras yo quería saber si… tu… bueno…. Si tu- comenzó a dudar si debería preguntarle a ella.

-Si yo que Serena?- pregunto desesperada y perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía Rei.

-No te enojes Rei, es que, uhhhh prométeme que no te vas a burlar, ni preguntar para que quiero saber esas cosas de acuerdo?.

-Qué? Porque quieres que prometa cosas como esas, de que se trata Serena, habla ya!.

-Promételo Rei por favor te lo pido, por favor como tu amiga- suplico la rubia.

-Ahhh está bien, te lo prometo pero dime que pasa- acepto la sacerdotisa.

-Veras…. Esto… uhh me gustaría saber si tu podías darme consejos de que debería hacer en una cita- pregunto completamente sonrojada la hermosa joven.

-Qué? Porque preguntas cosas como esas y porque no se las preguntas mejor a Mina?- pregunto sonrojada y extrañada la pelinegra.

-Es que bueno, tú tienes a Nicholas y tú si tienes citas con él, por favor Rei dime que debo hacer, por favor- suplico de nuevo Serena.

-Hahah está bien debes comportarte como se debe, uhhh también debes ir con él a lugares que a ambos le gusten o que al menos a uno de los dos le guste- sinceramente Rei no entendía nada y al ver la cara de Serena supo que no era eso lo que ella quería escuchar- pero dime para que y podría hacerme una idea de lo que quieres Serena.

-Veras – comenzó a contarle en el oído lo que necesitaba.

-Ahh si es eso pues lo que debes hacer es…-comenzó a decirle lo que debía hacer en el transcurso de ese tipo de cita.

Serena se fue muy contenta de haberle preguntado a Rei sobre el tema, porque ella ya tenía experiencias con este tipo de cosas. La siguiente parada fue en casa de Amy, llego cuanto antes y le pregunto aquello que necesitaba, la joven peli-azul la miro extrañada por la pregunta pero le respondió cuanto antes sin hacer tantos rodeos, algo que Serena agradeció, ya que era algo bastante simple, pudo obtener lo que quería e ir a su siguiente parada, la casa de Mina, estaba segura de que ella la ayudaría, lo único malo es que querrá sacarle la información de porque quería ese tipo de favor.

En cuanto le pregunto si podía ayudarla Mina la miro extrañada y soltó un pequeño grito e inexplicablemente la ayudo sin preguntar para que era. En cuanto termino donde Mina, se dirigió directo a la librería y compro algo que necesitaba de allí y luego se dirigió al supermercado, compro todo lo que necesitaba y cuando termino se dio cuenta de que su mesada había bajado considerablemente, solo esperaba que le quedara lo suficiente para el resto del día. Apresuradamente llego a casa de Lita, rezaba para que ella hiciera ese gran favor para ella. Toco el timbre varias veces, pero ella no atendía, comenzó a desesperarse, no se le había ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor la susodicha no estuviera, eso complicaría mucho las cosas. Mientras la pobre de Serena comenzaba a imaginarse lo que pasaría si lo hacia ella misma, la puerta del departamento se abrió y se asomó una jovencita de cabello castaño, ojos verde claro, alta y muy hermosa.

-Que pasa Serena? Porque esa cara de desesperación?-pregunto al verla, morderse las uñas como loca y con la mente en la luna.

-Ahhh Lita que bueno que estas- dijo llorando, con aquellas lagrimas tan característica de la cabeza de odango, aquellas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Qué ocurre?- pregunto esta, dejándola pasar y ayudándola con las bolsas que traía serena, repleta de lo que parecía ser comida.

-Lita necesito que me hagas un favor súper mega híper …

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, algo importante, dime que es y si puedo lo hare- dijo está sonriéndole con cariño.

-Veras me preguntaba, si no es mucha molestia, si tu podías prepararme una comida, como una especie de picnic, puedes Lita, puedes?- aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas suplicaban a una de sus amigas, la única del grupo que sin lugar a dudas cocinaba exquisito.

-Para un picnic?

-Si aquí tengo todo, por favor Lita yo..

-Jajaja no te preocupes serena por ti lo hago encantado, venga manos a la obra!- con eso cogió las bolsas y se fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una comida deliciosa con todo lo que había comprado, Serena estaba bastante sorprendida de que ella ni siquiera preguntara para que era aquello, cuando estaba terminando todo Lita se percató de que en los ojos de Serena habían lágrimas, preocupada por su amiga, le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

-No merezco amigas como tu Lita, muchas gracias en verdad muchas gracias te lo pagare ya verás solo…

-Eh eh eh que ocurre Serena no llores por eso, yo lo hago encantada sabes que amo cocinar y por ti hago lo que sea ¡de verdad!, fuiste la primera persona que me hablo sin miedo, mi primera amiga esto no es nada por todo lo que me has dado Serena así que quita esa carita si?- la joven rubia la miro con sus ojos azul cielo reflejando un gran cariño por ella, porque ella las quería a todas, a todas sin ninguna duda, en ese momento se sintió tan feliz de tener amigas como ella, en ese momento supo que era afortunada por tener esas grandiosas amigas.

-Si! - dijo la rubia feliz, regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

En cuanto la comida estuvo, Lita guardo todo en una canasta para picnic que tenía en su casa, guardo todo cuidadosamente para que llegara bien, se despidió de serena y esperaba que para quien se haya arreglado así y le haya pedido cocinar sepa ver que ella era simplemente maravillosa y él era alguien especial para ella.

Espero que todo te salga bien Serena te deseo mucha suerte!- fueron sus pensamientos al verla abordar el taxi, no sabía a donde se dirigía pero seguro era hacia el camino de su felicidad.

En el camino se comenzó a sentir muy nerviosa y preocupada, estaba completamente asustada, no sabía que esperar, tenía tanto miedo de que el la echara sin siquiera querer escucharla, había pensado en esa posibilidad desde que comenzó aquello, pero optimistamente decidió seguir con su plan aun pesar de todo, nerviosa checo la hora en su reloj de conejitos y se dio cuenta de que eran las once de la mañana, entonces comprendió cuales eran los beneficios de levantarse temprano ya que esa mañana había sido muy productiva, había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba, solo esperaba que él le diera la oportunidad de enmendar su error.

...

...

.

relleno (?)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Un joven de cabellos negros como la noche, con un cuerpo bien musculoso debido a los ejercicios físicos que realizaba, se encontraba en una gran cama, envuelto en una colcha, hecho un ovillo, se había enrollado de tal manera que lo estaba haciendo pensar cómo podría salir de aquel lugar. Aun con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo abrirlos, se quedó allí, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, recordó la pelea, lo que le dijo Serena y luego los sentimientos que le embargaron en cuanto estuvo solo.

Se sentía mal, una parte de él quería disculparse con la cabeza de odango sabía que ella no le haría daño a nadie, no al menos intencionalmente y él sabía que era su culpa, que la había orillado a eso, que después de molestarla tanto ella termino explotando. Pero por otra parte estaba aún el dolor, el resentimiento de aquellas palabras tan crueles, esa parte de su conciencia no quería disculparse, no quería verla, no quería saber nada de ella….

Frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a hartarse de sentirse de esa manera, ¡una víctima!, todos en un momento dado tenemos un bajón, un momento de tristeza y él se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que era el tipo de persona que si tenía un problema buscaba la solución cuanto antes, que no se dejaba abatir por cosas como esas, que prefería hacerle frente a sus sentimientos.

Aunque claro con respecto a la cabeza de odango siempre había sido así, con ella fue un cobarde, con ella no podía decir lo que pensaba y sentía de verdad, con ella se portaba como un idiota, con ella era infantil, con ella sonreía, con ella era feliz.

Su sola cercanía lo aturdía, lo ponía tonto, no sabía cómo debía comportarse, nunca antes había tenido una novia o algo parecido, por lo que no sabía que debía hacer, cuando estuvo en la preparatoria esas cosas no le interesaban, nunca presto atención a lo que sus compañeros planeaban hacer con sus novias en sus citas, había recibido muchas cartas de amor, el solo recordarlo hacia que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojo suave, eso lo hacía sentirse muy apenado, él no era como esos chicos que se ponían felices con esas cosas, el no entendía porque sus compañeros se ponían en ese estado, no entendía porque las chicas de sus salón, se volvían locas con esas cosas, por lo que para él era un tanto molesto estar rechazando a todas las chicas que se le declaraban, era vergonzoso.

Y entonces apareció esa niña y él no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cada vez que se le acercaba e intentaba avanzar con ella, siempre terminaban a los gritos, esa era sin duda la forma más tonta e infantil que el encontró para hablar con ella, sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse esta vez de un tono más profundo, como era posible?! que él, un estudiante de medicina, un joven adulto se comportara de esa manera, el solo hecho de imaginarse siquiera de que ella se enterara o se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, hacía que se sintiera muy apenado.

Siguió recostado en su cama pensando que haría el día de hoy, no tenía ganas de ir al Crown Center, no tenía animo de ver la cara de preocupación de Andrew, el seguramente intentaría animarlo con algo y él no se encontraba con ganas de nada o al menos no de estar con Andrew, demonios! Aunque le molestara admitirlo, el solo iba al Crown Center porque sabía que su cabeza de odango frecuentaba ese lugar y que parecía como si fuera su segunda casa, comenzó a reírse imaginándose a su princesa, en una cama en medio del establecimiento durmiendo plácidamente y de pronto despertando y poniéndose a jugar como si con aquello fuera más que suficiente para ser feliz.

Aun pensando en si quería levantarse, escucho el timbre sonar, una y otra vez, frunció el ceño, ¿quién tocaba de aquella manera el timbre?, no podía ser el correo, era sábado por lo que no pensaba que trabajaran ese día, como pudo se deshizo de aquella trampa en la que estaba envuelto, comenzó a preguntarse, como era que no se había ahogado a la mitad de la noche, en cuanto estuvo libre, se encamino hacia la puerta y desperezándose abrió la puerta. Para quedarse completamente mudo al ver quien estaba frente a él.

-No puede ser. Que haces aquí?- la pregunta le salió con una voz muy ronca y hosca más de lo que tendría que haberse escuchado, puesto que él estaba más sorprendió que otra cosa, debía ser porque recién se despertaba

-Yo….-Serena se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, jamás imagino encontrárselo de esa manera, su mirada estaba perdida entre sus abdominales, sus brazos musculosos, su fuerte pecho, siguió bajando la mirada pero se decepciono un poco al verlo en un pantalón para dormir, porque de cintura para arriba no había absolutamente nada. Ella sabía que Darien tenía buen físico, pero nunca imagino que se vería tan bien, nunca pensó que era tan…. Sexy con aquel pantalón, su buen físico, esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro y con esa mirada tan profunda.

Darien no entendía porque Serena abría y cerraba la boca con un pez, dirigió su mirada para ver qué era eso que la tenía tan aturdida y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba medio desnudo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder con intensidad de pena al darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestido, regreso su mirada para intentar saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su cabeza de odango y vio varias expresiones desde sorpresa, sonrojo, fruncimiento de ceño como si algo le molestara y de nuevo aquel hermoso sonrojo, ella alzo la vista y ambos se quedaron mirando sonrojados y apenados por lo que había pasado.

Se dio cuenta de que ambos eran muy tímidos, tal vez hasta demasiado. Vio como ella cogía aire de manera profunda y volvía a abrir la boca, nunca espero escuchar de la boca de la cabeza de odango lo que le dijo.

-Vengo a…. vengo a invitarte a salir- dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

-Invitarme a salir? Como en una cita?- demonios! Si le decía que No se pondría triste.

-Si! Eso mismo como en una cita, así que si quieres….. Pues….-de nuevo el sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro. Lo que ella no sabía es que Darien Chiba estaba muriendo de felicidad por dentro.

-Claro, pasa deja que me cambie, solo espera unos minutos no tardo- la voz le salió más entusiasmada de lo que quería que se escuchara, a este paso ella se daría cuenta antes de que terminara el día de que la amaba más que a nadie.

Serena entro en el departamento y ciertamente no se sorprendió en encontrarlo completamente ordenado, todo estaba en su lugar, tan limpio y es que a lo que correspondía a Darien, él siempre había sido lo contraía a ella y como ella era el ser más desordenado del mundo seguramente el seria lo opuesto.

Darien corrió hacia su habitación a arreglarse, mientras serena esperaba entusiasmada y nerviosa en la sala del departamento, había planeado ese día con mucho esmero solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, dentro de la habitación Darien busco frenético entre su ropa que ponerse, se sintió nervioso, como un adolescente y en ese momento recordó lo que Serena había dicho respecto a la chaqueta, hoy sin dudas no se la pondría, aún tenía una ropa que Andrew le había hecho comprar, él se sentía un poco tonto cuando se la probó, pero el literalmente lo obligo a comprarla, así que, se vistió con aquellos jeans, esa camisa manga larga azul oscuro, se colocó los zapatos deportivos que iban en conjunto con la ropa, solo esperaba que su princesa no se riera de él. Salió un tanto indeciso de la habitación, para encontrarse con un panorama agradable, en el sillón se encontraba la cabeza de odango, con un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos y lo estaba retorciendo mucho, es verdad Debido a la impresión de verla en su departamento no se había fijado como estaba vestida ahora al verla detenidamente lo único que pudo hilar entre sus pensamientos fue: Hermosa, sencillamente hermosa.

Se había puesto una blusa rosa pálido con escote en forma de v, sin mangas, una falda larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas o tal vez un poco más corta y de color azul cielo, llevaba unas sandalias con unas cintas de colores claros en tono pastel. Se quedó sorprendido al ver cómo iba peinada, sus odangos habían desaparecido y en su lugar había dejado su cabello suelto, él se imagina que era largo, pero nunca llego a suponer que en verdad era muy largo, al parecer le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Ella al sentir su mirada intensa se volteo a ver y cuando lo diviso se quedó sin aliento, no sabía que su egocéntrico tenía esos jeans y esa camisa, se veía tan sexy, volvió a fruncir el ceño, las mujeres en la calle se lo quedarían viendo, eso seguro y ella no quería, lo quería solo para ella. Darien al verla fruncir el ceño, malinterpreto esa señal y comenzó a balbucear.

-Esto.. Si quieres me cambio- dijo como un niño pequeño siendo inspeccionado por su madre.

-Porque?- pregunto Serena confundida, cierto era que no quería que nadie lo vea, más específicamente mujeres, pero se veía tan guapo, que lo quería ver en esa faceta, no es que con la otra ropa se viera mal, a excepción de esa chaqueta claro, porque por lo demás, con cualquier cosa que se pusiera se vería muy hermoso.

-Si me veo mal, solo dímelo.

-Ehh?- puso aquella mirada de no entender nada, que solo la cabeza de odango podía poner- si no te ves mal, en realidad te ves muy bien, demasiado, es solo que me estaba imaginando todas las chicas que se te quedarían viendo, eso es todo- dijo sin más, hablo sin pensar algo muy natural en ella, con lo distraída que era, Darien sintió encogerse su corazón al darse cuenta de que a ella si le importaba que otras mujeres le prestaran atención, eso lo hizo sentirse bien, porque tal vez, solo tal vez si tenía esperanzas con respecto a la cabeza de odango.

-Muy bien, entonces qué hacemos?- habían olvidado por un momento la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior, pero ya pasados la impresión, al parecer ese tema se hizo presente de una manera silenciosa entre ellos, trayendo consigo un ambiente muy tenso e incómodo, era la primera vez que se sentían incómodo con la presencia del otro, usualmente entre las peleas el ambiente era más relajado, era agradable por decirlo de una manera, muy natural entre ellos, pero hoy todo estaba muy extraño.

-Darien me gustaría hablar contigo respecto a lo de ayer, aunque no quiero que sea aquí podemos ir a otra parte?- pregunto indecisa la rubia.

-Claro y ¡sí! Tienes razón tenemos que hablar- su voz sonó fuerte y masculina en la estancia. Ambos salieron del departamento y en ese instante Darien se dio cuenta de lo que su cabeza de odango llevaba consigo.

-Qué es eso cabeza de odango?.

-Traje una canasta para comer más luego, seguro nos da hambre.

-Te refieres a que seguro te da hambre a ti no- comenzó a pincharla.

-Pues sí!, seguramente me dará hambre, porque para que lo sepas soy una jovencita que está en crecimiento- dijo roja del coraje.

-Si! ya veo cómo vas creciendo- esto lo dijo en un murmuro, no quería que ella escuchara lo que había dicho, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, hace ya mucho que se había dado cuenta de que la cabeza de odango estaba creciendo, la conoció cuando y apenas tenía14 años, actualmente tenía 17 y se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita, su cuerpo había cambiado también, evidentemente ya no era una niña, más se asemejaba a una mujer, pero el como el caballero que era intentaba no pensar de esa manera de ella, porque a pesar de todo era su princesa, su niña, su pequeña. Pero ciego no era y sabía lo hermosa, tierna, sensual y bella que era. Darien extendió su mano para que su cabeza de odango le diera la canasta, esta dudo pero finalmente se la entrego y Darien se dio cuenta de que pesaba bastante, vio como la cabeza de odango se daba un pequeño masaje en las manos, esto lo molesto, ella no tendría por qué haber traído algo tan pesado para ella. En cuanto salieron del edificio, observo como su princesa se detenía y comenzaba a pegarse la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Oye!¿Qué te pasa cabeza de odango?, ya se que eres un poco tonta, pero tampoco es para que me lo recuerdes a cada momento.

-Tonto!- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Qué pasa?

-Es que….. Es que muahhhhhhhhhh- comenzó a llorar con gritos.

-Cálmate cabeza de odango! Porque lloras?

-Es que no sé cómo llevarte a donde quiero ir contigo, no había pensado en eso.

-No te preocupes cabeza de odango que eso ya lo sabíamos.

-Qué cosa?

-Lo de pensar que otra cosa si no?

-Pensar? Ehh?- Darien se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior al ver que ella no se había dado cuenta de su broma pero como no quería enojarla de verdad, dio una solución al problema.

-Sabes yo tengo auto si quieres podemos usarlo, solo dime donde es y listo.

-En serio, que felicidad!- le regalo una de esas sonrisas que hacían que sus corazón se detuviera.

-Vamos!.

Cuando Darien estaciono el auto, se quedo maravillado por la vista que se ofrecía, era sencillamente hermoso, volteo a ver a su princesa y vio que ella también sonreía. Ambos bajaron del auto y decidieron que cuando tuvieran hambre regresarían a por las cosas. Comenzaron a caminar en un silencio agradable, con el sonido de las cigarras, las aves, el viento silbando a su alrededor, era simplemente hermoso, solo faltaba agarrarse de la mano, como las pocas parejas que se veían a los alrededores para parecer novios. De vez en cuando se miraban, claro sin que el otro se diera cuenta, los colores, el dulce olor de las rosas, creo un escenario perfecto de ellos dos.

-¿Cómo conociste este lugar cabeza de odango?

-No lo conocía, en realidad es la primera vez que vengo.

-En serio, creí que ya lo conocías, entonces porque me trajiste aquí?

-Busque por internet un lugar bonito y recomendaban este, que no te gusta?

-No, no es eso, es hermoso solo preguntaba- en realidad se había hecho un escenario para nada agradable de ella con otro chico, hay en ese lugar caminando agarrados de la mano y no le había gustado nada, pero el saber que era el primero que iba con ella a ese hermoso lugar, hacía que su corazón pegara saltos de felicidad.

Siguieron con el recorrido un rato más, hasta que llegaron a una especie de invernadero, entraron y pudieron maravillarse con las diferentes, hermosas y hasta exóticas plantas que se encontraban allí dentro. Rieron, se divirtieron, aprendieron mucho sobre plantas que ni sabían que existían, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, Serena comenzó a sentirse culpable, era verdad, por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer como si nada paso, había hecho algo horrible y pensaba que ya era momento de hablarlo.

-Darien puedes venir conmigo un momento, creo que ya es hora de hablar- pregunto a Darien que estaba distraído quien sabe con qué.

-Tienes razón, ya lo hemos postergado bastante- ambos caminaron en silencio, hacia un árbol, era inmenso por lo que la sombra que proyectaba podía protegerlos del sol.

Se quedaron de pie, no sabían cómo comenzar, pero ella sabía que tenía que ser la primera en hablar.

...

...

.

chicas como creen que deberia ser la disculpa?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Darien yo… yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije ayer, fui muy tonta no tenía que haber dicho algo tan horrible como eso, de verdad, no quería hacerte daño yo...-no sabía que más decir, estaba en blanco, esa sin duda era la peor disculpa que había alguien a lo largo de la historia, era sincera sí, pero faltaba más, mucho más.

Darien seguí allí recostado contra el árbol con sus ojos cerrados, él tampoco sabía que decir, había escuchado con atención las disculpas de su princesa, pero aun así faltaba algo, algo que le devolviera la felicidad, tal vez esas no habían sido las palabras correctas, después de unos minutos de silencio escucharon una hermosa sinfonía, una melodía hermosa, Darien abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño, estaba seguro de que era tocado por un violín, no sabían de dónde provenía, pero ambos se deleitaron y cerraron sus ojos dejándose envolver por aquella hermosa interpretación. Aquella canción les transmitía serenidad, tranquilidad, armonía, pero sobre todo paz, que era lo que necesitaban sus corazones. Con aquel sonido de fondo su cabeza de odango comenzó a hablar.

-Me gustaría que con un lo siento fuera suficiente, pero sé que no es de ese modo porque si yo….. si yo no tuviera a mis padres, a papa para sobreprotegerme y mimarme, a mama para darme sus deliciosos postres, regañarme por las notas y quererme como lo hace, si no tuviera a Sammy para escuchar sus burlas, molestarlo, protegerlo, quererlo yo y si alguien que conozco de tiempo me dice algo como eso yo no lo perdonaría con un simple ¡lo siento! Si no tuviera a mi familia a mi lado seguramente no sería feliz, no sé cómo te sentirás, no sé hasta qué punto sufrirás Darien, pienso que una persona solo puede llegar a experimentar ese dolor, solo si le pasara, cuando te conocí me enojaba mucho que te burlaras de mí, pero con el tiempo supe que lo hacías por el hecho de que yo me enojo con facilidad, también sé que nunca lo hacías para verme sufrir, nunca me hiciste llorar, siempre detrás de aquellas bromas me dabas buenos consejos, gracias a ellos me evite muchas tristezas, mucho dolor, por aquellas palabras que me hacían darme cuenta y replantearme unas cosas, soy una mal agradecida porque en vez de darte las gracias te eh hecho llorar, gracias a esos consejos, gracias al hecho de conocerte aprendí que no todo chico o chica que es inteligente es engreído, no es como si yo pensara que todos ese tipo de personas lo fueran, pero estaba convencida de que esas personas seguramente solo se relacionaban con gente como ella, con gente igual de inteligente, por eso cuando conocí a Amy, gracias a ti me di cuenta de que no era necesario ser inteligente para tener una hermosa amistad como esa ya que tu siendo tan inteligente como eres te tomas la molestia de dirigirme la palabra, porque no habría de hacerlo ella que es tan dulce y amable, también gracias a ti aprendí a tolerar las cosas que me decía Rei para molestarme, ella también encuentra gracioso el verme enfada así como tú, cuando la conocí en cierta forma me recordó a ti y cuando nos hicimos amigas, me di cuenta que es solo el hecho de que las personas no se toman la molestia de aprender a conocer bien a alguien y ya lo están juzgando, inclusive me diste consejos con Molly aquella vez que ocurrió lo de ese muchacho, Lita muchas veces me consoló cuando me hacías llorar, tu y yo sabemos que solo eran lágrimas de cocodrilo, lagrimas sin importancia, que no llevaban dolor verdadero, cuando Mina te conoció ella me dijo que había algo en ti que la hacía sentirse tranquila y me dijo que luchara, me alegra mucho saber que eres amigo de Andrew, sé que él te quiere mucho, también sé que en la universidad te tienen en muy alta estima Darien, al parecer solo me molestas a mi jajaja y eso de algún modo me gusta, me hace sentirme especial, diferente para ti, no había querido darme cuenta, antes prefería hacerme la loca, pero…. Cuando dije aquello y te vi. sufrir….. Por mi culpa….. Yo supe en ese momento que no quería volver a verte así, no podría soportarlo, porque tú para mi eres esa persona fuerte, inteligente, invencible, eres una persona que ha salido adelante solo, sin ayuda de nadie, que a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado eres sin lugar a dudas una persona con un hermoso corazón, con los sentimientos más puros que eh visto en mi vida, no creí que existieran chi….. hombres así, yo… yo te admiro Darien por ser como eres, a mí no me engañas con esa fachada de hombre frío y distante, hace ya mucho que me di cuenta de que eras una persona cálida, llena de amor, de amabilidad, de comprensión, alguien en quien siempre puedo confiar, como ese amigo al que le puedes contar lo que sea y te ayudara y te hará sonreír aunque tenga que hacer una tontería, sé que para ti es difícil expresar lo que sientes, pero….

A pesar de que tu rostro se mantiene igual, impasible, sereno, tus ojos…. Tus ojos muchas veces me han dejado saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, cuando te enojas, cuando algo te puso contento, cuando te sorprendes, cuando dudas, cuando algo te da miedo como aquella vez que Rei se puso histérica jajaja, no sé qué paso con tus padres Darien y comprendo que no me lo hayas dicho, porque, ¿Porque habrías de decírselo a esta tonta?, que no sabe nada de la vida, que solo le ha tocado vivir cosas buenas, tener unos padres maravillosos, un pequeño hermano, amigas en las que sé que puedo contar, tener a un amigo como Andrew tan adorable y….. Tenerte a ti a mi lado como esa ancla que me mantiene a la tierra y me regresa a esta cuando lo necesito, cuando ando tan perdida en la luna y no sé qué hacer, yo en verdad te pido disculpas Darien seguramente tus padres debieron amarte mucho, porque eres alguien único, el mejor. Ellos donde quiera que estén deben estar orgullosos del hijo que tienen, alguien tan amable, cariñoso, paciente, responsable, cuidadoso, alguien que está dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea, inclusive a esta….. Inclusive a tu cabeza de odango.

Darien había escuchado todo lo que Serena le había dicho, sabía que ella no lo había hecho con el fin de hacerle daño, seguramente ella pensaba que él le diría algo aun peor y seguirían con las bromas como siempre, ella no sabía lo de sus padres, no es que no se lo haya querido decir, pero siempre se preguntó si para ella no sería extraño que él le contara algo tan íntimo como aquello, siempre se lo pregunto, pero quería decírselo porque ella era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo.

-Quieres…. ¿Quieres saberlo cabeza de odango?- pregunto con la voz ronca, al parecer el relato de su princesa la había dejado bastante afectado.

-Solo si tú quieres contármelo Darien, yo siempre estaré aquí, esperare hasta el día que tú quieres decírmelo- su voz también estaba cambiada, ambos tenían tantas cosas guardadas que el decirlo ahora todo de golpe, los estaba dejando agotados.

-No tienes que esperar mucho cabeza de odango, porque yo quiero contártelo- serena asintió levemente con su cabeza y entonces Darien comenzó a contarle que fue lo que ocurrió ese día, ese espantoso día- ocurrió cuando yo tenía 6 años, irónicamente los había acabado de cumplir, porque el día del accidente fue el tres de agosto, el día de mi cumpleaños, mama era ama de casa así que siempre estaba conmigo o al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron, mi padre era un abogado muy famoso en aquel entonces, por lo que no pasaba tanto en casa, eso sí recuerdo que para ese día no quería nada, no quería ningún juguete, ningún libro, solo quería estar con ellos, solo eso, decidieron darme el gusto, así que ese día me llevaron a muchos lugares, al parque de diversiones, al museo, habíamos decidido hacer una pequeña excursión en la montaña y tener un picnic allí lo sé por las fotos y por lo poco que recuerdo de ese día, estaba tan contento por tenerlos conmigo, estaba tan feliz de poder estar así con ellos, de regreso a casa, un….. un camión se metió en nuestro carril, papa no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y dio de lleno contra nosotros, el impacto fue grande, los doctores me dijeron que ellos murieron en el acto, pero yo que iba en la parte de atrás, recibí heridas graves, por lo que tuve que permanecer bastante tiempo en el hospital, estaba muy confundido no recordaba absolutamente nada, no sabía ni porque estaba ahí, no recordaba ni mi nombre, ni el de mis padres, los doctores me informaron de todo, me dijeron que había quedado huérfano, como no tenía ningún familiar que se pudiera hacer cargo de mi terminaría en un orfanato –Darien se detuvo un momento al escuchar las lágrimas silenciosas que su hermosa princesa derramaba por el- no llores, no lo hagas por favor.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento!- las lágrimas se volvieron más seguidas, no podía detenerse, había sido muy estúpida.

-Ehh no fue tu culpa, ni mía, ni de mis padres, solo fue el destino.

-No, me niego a creer que alguien como tú, haya tenido que tener ese tipo de destino, como pudo ser tan cruel contigo, porque?- en sus pensamientos Darien también se preguntaba porque.

-¿¡Sabes!? prefiero pensar que a pesar de todo ellos se encuentran bien, aun no puedo recordar del todo mi infancia, pero sé que ellos eran maravillosos, pienso que tal vez…. Lo que paso fue por algo, aunque este solo, seguramente fue por algo- en ese momento sintió como unos cálidos abrazos lo envolvían en el contorno de la cintura, bajo la vista y vio a su cabeza de odango enterrada hay, el también cerro el abrazo, dejándose envolver por esa calidez.

-No!, tú no estás solo Darien, tienes a Andrew, tienes a tus amigos de la universidad y… y me tienes a Mi porque yo siempre estaré contigo aunque eso te vuelva loco.

-Prométemelo Serena, prométeme que siempre estarás hay para mí, promételo- su voz tenía un toque de exigencia con suplica.

-Lo prometo, ¡Lo juro Darien! siempre estaré aquí para ti, yo….. yo quiero ser tu familia….. Yo te amo Darien- aquel sentimiento, el amor, una sensación cálida lo inundo por completo, el cerro sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar por aquella avalancha de emociones, de sentimientos que solo ella, su cabeza de odango le hacía sentir y aunque algún día ella se alejara de él y aunque le vuelva a doler los y vuelva a sufrir, al menos podía decir que había probado de aquel hermoso sentimiento.

-Mi Serena, mi cabeza de odango, mi hermosa princesa yo también te amo, te amo- dijo emocionado feliz, esas sin dudas habían sido las palabras correctas, algo que ambos necesitaban decirse, por años no se habían confesado lo que sentían el uno por el otro, el miedo era sin duda el culpable, tenían tanto miedo de perder al otro si llegaban a confesarlo, que prefirieron callar y permanecer de ese modo. Siguieron abrazados por un rato más, entonces Darien recordó algo- princesa?

-Si, dime?- pregunto esta aun en sus brazos.

-Te perdono, sé que no lo hiciste con la intención de herirme, porque tú eres mi hermoso ángel y ángeles son puros.

-Darien!- exclamo feliz, al escucharlo decirle que era su ángel, pero sobre todo saber que había sido perdonada por el hombre que amaba. El violín termino por fin su sinfonía, pero para ellos aun esa hermosa melodía seguía sonando, porque la única melodía que importaba de verdad era el poder sentir y escuchar el corazón del otro, la melodía más hermosa, la melodía del amor.

-Uhhh Darien?.

-Si mi amor?

-Estooo ….. Veras…. Ahh

-Que ocurre, dime?- pregunto alejándose de ella lo suficiente para poder verle la cara y maravillarse con el color de sus ojos y ese hermoso sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas.

-Yo…. Tengo hambre!- Darien se la quedó mirando por unos minutos y entonces no pudo evitarlo.

-Jajajaja – su risa fue fresca, llena de vida, se escuchaba y se sentía que en verdad estaba riendo con ganas, desde el corazón, solo por eso Serena lo dejo pasar, solo por eso, porque el verlo sonreír para ella era más que suficiente- ok, ok vamos por la comida.

...

..

.

ustedes creen que la disculpa es muy larga?, uhhh la hice de esa manera porque me pareció lo correcto, aunque ¬¬ terminaron declarándose haahahaha ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Llegaron cuanto antes al coche, Darien saco la canasta de picnic y regresaron al mismo lugar de antes, en ese árbol, seguramente quedaría guardado en sus memorias, sus nuevas memorias, unas que crearía junto al amor de su vida. Serena saco una manta y la coloco en el pasto, para poder acomodarse mejor, Darien iba a ayudarla pero ella se lo prohibió.

-Hoy me toca atenderte a ti, déjate mimar si?- Darien solo sonrió y se sentó, observo como serena sacaba una gran cantidad de comida, había una salda blanca, ensalada verde y una blanca, por lo que supuso era una ensalada rusa, también coloco unas deliciosas brochetas de carne de res, bebidas gaseosas, saco los utensilios para servir las comida, los platos, ella se volteo un momento y tapo con su cuerpo algo, como ya había sido amenazado de que si intentaba ver algo nunca se lo perdonaría, prefirió mejor quedarse quietito y cuando ella se volteo, a él se le corto la respiración.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños mi amor, feliz cumpleaños a ti- nunca pensó que su voz se oiría tan dulce, tan perfecta, ella estaba hay frente a él, con un pastel y unas cuantas velas encendidas y estaba cantándole, a su arrogante, a su engreído, al ser más tierno y adorable, sin lugar a dudas Darien Chiba sonrojado se veía hermoso, ella le sonrió y acerco el pastel para que soplara las velas- pide un deseo mi amor, vamos pídelo!.

-Todo lo que una vez desee lo tengo ahora mismo en frente de mí, así que no tengo que pedir nada.

-Uhh no quieres pedir nada, entonces yo pediré por ti- pensó por un momento que sería aquello que pediría y entonces- ya se, deseo que mi príncipe y yo seamos felices para siempre, vamos sopla!.

Darien con un leve soplido apago las velas sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo después de escuchar lo que había pedido su princesa.

-Así que Felices para siempre?

-¡Si, Para siempre! ¿Oye Darien acaso habías olvidado que hoy era tu cumpleaños?

-Estoo bueno es que con lo que había pasado, se me olvido-dijo con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Y después dices que yo soy la olvidadiza.

-A todo esto como lo supiste?, yo recién te lo dije.

-Ahh eso, bueno digamos que tú y yo tenemos un amigo en común, que quiso ayudarnos.

-A si, pues me alegro de tener ese amigo jajá jajá

-Jajajaja- comieron de aquel delicioso pastel de chocolate para el deleite de ambos, ya que ambos amaban el chocolate, comieron todo lo que había en la canasta.

-Princesa desde cuando cocinas tan bien?

-No lo hice yo –dijo esta sonrojada por la vergüenza- lo hizo Lita.

-En serio entonces debo agradecérselo, a todo esto, hoy has dejado tu cabello suelto, no es que no te veas hermosa pero, porque?

-Bueno yo podría preguntar porque no llevas esa chaqueta Chiba y no dijo nada sabes?- ambos esquivaron sus miradas, la sangre acudió de nuevo a sus mejillas, al parecer ya se les había hecho costumbre, eso de sonrojarse, se dieron cuenta de que ambos habían cambiado cosas para gustarle al otro, se miraron unos segundos y no pudieron evitar reírse por lo tonto que ambos habían sido.

-Ok, ok igualmente te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Mina me ayudo a arreglarme, Rei me dijo más o menos lo que tenía que hacer en este tipo de…. Citas uhhh

-Tipo de citas?

-Ya sabes, al estilo cita cumpleaños, no sabía cómo eran, pero son muy lindas.

-Si son muy lindas, la próxima vez será por tu cumpleaños, te tendré una gran sorpresa ya verás!

-En serio?

-Por supuesto.

-Ah casi lo olvidaba, este uhh no es mucho pero, espero que te guste- dijo entregándole un paquete envuelto, Darien la mira sorprendido, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por él, ella aun le tenía un regalo, lo cogió feliz y cuando lo abrió descubrió que era aquel libro que tanto había querido tener, pero por tiempo no lo había podido comprar.

-Gracias, gracias mi princesa, por supuesto que me gusta, me encanta, muchas gracias!

-De nada, en eso me ayudo Amy no quería equivocarme, así que le pedí que me escribiera el nombre bien, no vaya a ser y compraba algo que no era- dijo riéndose sabiéndose capaz de cometer ese tipo de error, como no escuchaba la risa de Darien, decidió ver que era lo que pasaba.

-Que ocurre Darien?

-Nada, es solo que soy feliz, inmensamente feliz, ya no me siento solo.

-Ya no estarás solo nunca más Darien- en sus ojos tan cristalinos como el azul del cielo, pudo ver que ella lo decía de verdad- eso sí quiero que te deshagas de esa chaqueta entendido?.

-En serio, uhhh no sé si yo deba pedirte lo mismo con respecto a tu peinado entonces- dijo Darien alzando una ceja y poniendo su mano en su barbilla, haciendo el gesto exagerado de que estaba considerando la idea de obligarla a aquello.

-Por favor no, te lo imploro, aunque con el cabello suelto me veo más hermosa- dijo en forma de coquetería- la verdad es que tengo un calor! por favor mi vida, mi amor, mi príncipe, por favor.

-Vaya si así vas a pedirme las cosas creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto- dijo sonriéndole de medio lado- está bien, solo porque así te podré seguir diciendo mi cabeza de odango.

-Entonces tú siempre para mí serás el insoportable- dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro- Mi insoportable

-Y para Mi serás mi hermosa y deliciosa cabeza de odango – sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca, mucho más cerca.

-Te amo mi Darien – sus labios estaban a tan solo un suspiro- feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

Antes de sellar sus labios ella había vuelto a desearle un feliz cumpleaños y sin lugar a dudas ya era perfecto, porque siempre que estuviera con ella sería algo hermoso.

-Ya es el mejor mi princesa, ya es el mejor- acerco aún más labios y entonces- te amo Serena te amo- sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, sin lugar a dudas fue dulce, el primer beso siempre es dulce y más si es con aquella persona que amas, porque aunque ellos siempre sean la cabeza de odango y el arrogante, entre ellos siempre iba a ver amor, ese sentimiento tan hermoso y cálido, disfrútalo si lo encuentras no lo dejes pasar por miedo, Darien Chiba sufrió mucho de niño y está claro que ahora ya puede responder esa pregunta.

¿Por qué el destino le había hecho aquello?

Sin titubear él podía decir, que era porque le tenía guardado al ser más hermoso y puro sobre la faz de la tierra y el por fin podría entregar todo ese amor que albergaba en su pecho. Ese era el regalo más grande que podía recibir de la vida un delicioso y dulce odango relleno de chocolate.

...

..

.

muy cursi? jajajaja

Feliz cumpleaños Mamo-chan

XXX Te amo con todo mi corazón XXX

Gisella de Chiba


End file.
